


【瞳耀】以下克上

by yijiehuaxing



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijiehuaxing/pseuds/yijiehuaxing
Summary: ooc预警。开车预警🔞书童侍卫白×秀才展脑洞由沙雕舍友友情赞助─我们不开车，只是管不住脑子而已





	【瞳耀】以下克上

寒窗苦读十年，只为金榜题名以报国家，以报父母，以留青史。  
展耀也是这样。未及弱冠的年纪，已经考取了秀才，这次就是进京赶考的。因为家里较为殷实，一路上少受好多罪。  
此时，借着蜡烛的火焰，展少爷正一心一意的写着策论。可他的书童却三心二意的研墨。  
这书童看着实在不像书童，身上一柄剑，身量高大，浑身的力量似要冲破衣袍。目光如炬，剑眉微皱，看上谁一眼，能吓得人魂飞魄散。若问此人来处，展耀也不知道，是一次出门救下的人，当时这人浑身是血昏倒在地，着实废了展耀好一些心力。  
“白羽瞳！你又胡思乱想什么呢？”  
因为研墨人溜神溜得实在是厉害，手下没了轻重，墨汁飞溅到纸上，引来小少爷不满的责备。顺手直接团了手上写了一半的这一张，要重新写过。  
“是我不对，可这时候也不早了，灯光又暗，不如明日再提笔誊抄。”  
本来脸上有些骇人的神情顿时收敛，嘴上哄着展耀去睡，手下摸着展耀的长发，像是安抚闹脾气的猫。  
早发现近些日子小书童神情恍惚，也不经常和自己斗嘴了，还总是神游天外的。展耀咬了咬后槽牙，“有什么事情瞒着我？心里又盘算些什么，不妨讲出来，也好让我放你一马。”  
“我心悦你。你能放我一马吗？”  
有些话闷在心里，实在不吐不快。  
蜡烛摇曳的细弱光芒映着灯下的人，眼眸灿若星辰，唇微张着，可窥见里面的小舌。  
“唔…白…”  
一手揽着展耀的腰把人往自己身前带，另一只手托住屁股，把人整个抱起来，直接放到床上。  
像是被突然闯入的舌头吓到，展耀的小舌瑟缩着反抗着白羽瞳的纠缠，可书童不依不饶的缠着不放，津液从嘴角滑下。  
“嘶─”  
展耀尝到了血的味道，他把白羽瞳的唇咬破了。  
“少爷，味道怎么样？”  
“我早就说你是个死老鼠，迟早爬到我头上来！谁…谁让你亲我的！”  
也不怪展耀色厉内荏，屁股还在人家手里揉捏，怎么也强硬不起来。  
“即存了这种心思，你还是早早走了了事！”  
“好。少爷保重，我会早些回来。”  
身形一晃，白羽瞳出了客栈，带动桌子上的烛影晃动。  
残灯无焰影幢幢  
脑子里突然就蹦出元稹的这句诗，只不过不是友人贬谪，像是被抛弃的懊恼。  
这么决绝？离开的太决绝了。展耀仰躺在床上一阵阵的发愣，像是接受不了现实。  
铺开宣纸，用镇纸压住，将蜡烛拉进自己，展耀想刹下心来誊抄，才不是要等人回来。  
天光微微放亮，展耀早趴在桌子上睡着了，墨汁不小心沾染上雪白的衣缎，晕染了梦境。  
带着一身赶路的风尘气的白羽瞳，回来就看到趴在桌子上的猫。他知道展耀的雄心和抱负，更明白这人身上的才华，然而朝廷水浑，又怎么是这样拥有赤子之心的人能料到的。  
轻轻把人抱起来稳稳放到床上，“死老鼠…”  
有什么东西闯进了嘴里，展耀熬不过，只得睁开眼睛。身上已不着寸缕，空气里的凉意让展耀生生打了一个颤。  
“唔…你…呼…”终于推开身上的人，展耀趁着气口赶紧大口呼吸。  
“展耀。我心悦你。”白羽瞳眼睛亮晶晶的，里面满满的，只有一只猫。  
“那你…唔！”乳尖被人用力拧了一下，生生打断了展耀要说的话。  
刚醒过来的脸上红晕还未褪下，眼角就挂上了泪。左胸口红红的，粉嫩乳尖已经挺立。汹涌的快感袭来，未经人事的肉茎在白羽瞳手里颤抖，被压住的一条腿无力挣扎，另一只只能在书童的腰侧来回蹭动，似是无法忍耐，又似是邀请。唇上又是一软，白羽瞳也不着急，只用舌头舔弄展耀的唇，手上丝毫不吝啬的快速撸动。展耀向上挺了挺腰，他觉得有什么就要来了。阴茎上血管突突的跳动，马眼上早流出了液体。  
“唔！你…给我放开…嗯─疼…”  
马上就要释放的快感被生生截住然后回流，下体涨得生疼，也不得自由。白羽瞳恶劣的笑还挂在脸上，“少爷，我说我心悦你。你不回答，那─”  
“你…你是…嗯哈─我…的书童！啊！别…别捏…疼”  
终究不忍心让他难受，白羽瞳松开手，让展耀泄了个干净。  
身子骤然放松，心里却一阵的委屈。又是不告而别，又是…又是这样没有羞耻的…  
啪─  
展耀在白羽瞳胳膊上用力打了一巴掌，胸口起起伏伏是情动带着胸口的怒气，“你想让我说什么？我就是喜欢你…唔”  
这是一个压抑了太久的吻。  
掩藏在心里的爱意，无处发泄，可还在汹涌着伺机而动。  
舌尖有些发麻，控制不住的津液顺着脖子的曲线流向胸口，大脑缺氧，展耀挣扎着拽住了床幔，一个用力，丝质的布料被扯坏盖在两个人身上。  
“你倒是衣衫完整…”  
“猫儿，你来脱…”  
发烫的大手裹着展耀的手放在白羽瞳的胸口，那里是跳动的心脏，鲜活的，充满了生命力。指尖触到胸膛，手微微的抖了一下，引来白羽瞳一声轻笑，“平日里写策论行云流水，怎么让你脱个衣服，手还抖了？少─爷？”  
“多嘴…”  
慢吞吞的脱衣服动作还进行着，可白羽瞳忍不了了，阴茎涨得发疼，高高翘起彰显自己的存在。盯着展耀的眼神更是越发的凶狠，像是要活吞了眼前的人。  
手被猛的按住的时候，展耀脸上的红云已经烧到了耳根，云里雾里，不知何夕，只觉头脑发涨，只在书中读到过共赴巫山也只是匆匆略过，以为刚刚白羽瞳对自己做的就是最后了，此时，他也自觉的握住白羽瞳的那根，生疏的上下套弄。  
感受到平时总板着脸凶巴巴的书童呼吸渐渐粗重，展耀翘了翘自己的嘴角。  
一条腿被压在身下，白羽瞳拉开展耀的另一条腿折在他胸前。下身的肿胀还在这猫手里握着，白羽瞳感叹自己果然是成大事者才能隐忍至斯。冰凉的液体缓缓从展耀的龟头向下流，细闻之下，屋子里飘起淡淡的桂花香，展耀身子也随之一抖，一点带着桂花香的液体被甩到白羽瞳的小腹。展耀目光急忙转开，脸却随之一红。  
液体顺着鼠蹊向下直流到展耀的后穴，握着白羽瞳阴茎的手早就不动了，另一只手半推半就的抵住白羽瞳的胸口。就着液体的润滑，一根手指已经顺顺利利的探进小穴里，此时的展耀只难受于后穴的涨感，丝毫没有感受到危险。白羽瞳的喘息已经到了灼人的地步，他的唇急切的在展耀的颈侧啄吻，手下却温柔的插入第二根手指。  
“展耀…展耀…少爷…”  
“嗯…我…我在”  
“待少爷金榜题名，在京都混得一官半职，呼─我就在桂花树下，这样弄你，怎么样？”  
本以为白羽瞳说的什么正经话，展耀还勉强支撑着自己混沌的脑子听，结果入耳的是这样的混账话。脸上的红霞又烧起来，胸口也剧烈的起伏，谁知，倒便宜了白羽瞳。红肿的乳头正好被含进嘴里被舌尖不停的逗弄，通红的乳晕被整个含住，酥酥麻麻的感觉直通四肢百骸。另一面的乳头没被舔弄却也挺立的在空气中颤抖。  
“啊！白…好…好…”  
小穴中的手指找到了敏感点，展耀被刺激的直呼出声，修长白皙的腿紧紧绞住白羽瞳的腰。迷蒙之中，一个烫人的东西抵住已经柔软的不行的小穴口，然后被撕扯的疼痛感就替代之前的快感。  
“疼─啊…”  
其实这个体位白羽瞳根本没把他的少爷怎样呢，轻轻舔弄着展耀侧颈试图让他放松下来，白羽瞳抬起展耀双腿，压在他胸前。他向周围看了看，客栈的床太小了又年久未修，吱吱呀呀的，只怕一会儿就承受不住两人的重量了。他向周围打量，看到少爷平日里誊抄撰写的桌子。  
展耀被体内火热的东西搅的神志不清，他双唇微张，细密的汗珠从额头脸颊渗出，眼角也止不住的流泪。  
“哈─啊─，别…别动了…呜─”  
“怎么哭了啊？我弄疼你了？”  
白羽瞳看他通体泛着粉色，随着自己的插入身体无意识的颤抖，眼角的泪断线似的流，这番场景勾人魂魄，摄人心魂。突然剧烈的撞击让展耀睁开无神的双目，后穴逐渐食髓知味，越发的配合。他似乎明白了什么是鱼水之欢。他是那条鱼，挣扎不得，哪里都是快感，刺激得他只能随水波飘荡，把自己完全展示给眼前的人。  
“啊！哈！轻─”  
白羽瞳下床，把展耀像一个团子一样抱在怀里，探头去吻他的眼角，嘴上也温柔的安慰，可身下却一直没放过他。  
“呜─呜，别动…别动了…”  
平时正经又有些冷的小秀才已经再不能耀武扬威了，他嫩生生的大腿内侧都是书童嘬的血红的印子，可他却舒服的低吟长叹。  
“抱我…啊…去…去哪啊”  
白羽瞳并不答话，结实的手臂稳稳的抱住展耀。火热的肉棒不停的进出，搅得展耀体内流出的液体在撞击之下成了白沫，桂花香气愈加浓郁。  
胸口一凉，展耀睁眼只能看到地面，他被按在桌子上，身下还压着昨天的策论！一阵的耻意，让他胸口都泛红了。  
“别！啊─我…我的…”  
“嘘─少爷，桌子更便于施力…”  
秀气的阴茎做贼似的在桌子边来回摩擦以获得片刻的欢愉。展耀再没心力心疼自己的策论，他在白羽瞳强而有力的撞击之下，又丢在出来，粘稠的液体顺着桌子的横梁滴落。  
“我真想把我的囊带也塞进去…”  
白羽瞳在他耳边低声说话，因着销魂小穴死死的一绞也全数丢在这蚀骨的后穴深处。  
——————————  
天历十三年，科举放榜。  
展耀也在京都留下，有了自己的宅邸。院子中间是一棵好大的桂花树。  
最近京师多事，先是传言找回了将军，后又说是无根之言。  
可谁知道，新晋的榜眼的院子里就藏着这将军。  
“少爷！”  
“别烦我，还有奏折要写！”  
腰上的大爪子像是带着根就像在自己身上似的，赶都赶不走。  
前几日。  
皇上：爱卿！回来了？回来好啊（那虎符…）  
白羽瞳：虎符我自是会交的，圣上也知道，当朝论大将不是臣不谦虚实在是少有人才，点将排兵，锻炼新卒…  
皇上：你讲条件吧…  
白羽瞳：我自是为国效力，我更可以隐姓埋名，只要您不给榜眼赐婚就好。对外，就宣称将军根本没找到，前线有事，臣自当尽力。  
于是，书童可以每天找秀才玩耍了…


End file.
